Another Promise
by rokusadesu
Summary: Axel and Roxas are spending their day together at Disneyland! But what happens when one of them lost the other one?


**Note:** I didn't put romance for the genre because you can interpret it either way! Nyaa, yes I ship AkuRoku. I hope you guys enjoy it, cause I know I did writing it. This should've been up on 8/13, but I didn't have an account back then so. -tears-.

* * *

_Roxas! Roxas, hey Roxas, wake up! It's already morning. Roxas! WAKE UPP! ROX_- Before his dream could disturb him even more, Roxas woke up drenched in sweat. It was still summer vacation and the weather in Twilight Town just keeps on getting hotter and hotter each day. _What was UP with that dream… then again, it's more of a nightmare than dream._ His eyes wondered to where his calendar was put up. Today's date was circled in red, August 13, the day that he and Axel became friends. Just last year Axel had dubbed the day to be 'AkuRoku Day'. Remembering that day, Roxas sighed, and then looked at his clock. The screen blinked 8:13 AM. _Great! That's just WONDERFUL, even time is on his side._ To everyone else 8/13 is just a normal day but to Axel, it's really something special. Other than the day that he and Roxas have become best of friends, it's also his Organization number and Roxas's Organization number put together. _8 and 13, how silly._

Roxas got up from his bed and got dressed for the day. Axel told him to come meet him at the train station around 9 and since it's barely even 8:30 yet, Roxas went off to the sea salt ice cream shop. Arriving at the place, he noticed a sign at the door; "Sorry for the inconvenience but we're off on vacation, and we'll be back in a week! Sorry again!" _Great. What's up with today! Is nothing on my side anymore?!_ Roxas let out a big sigh, and then turned around to walk to the train station. He noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette walking to the Usual Spot, he would've greeted them but looking down at his watch, it showed that it was 8:45. _Time sure flies by even when you're NOT having fun._

After taking his time slowly walking to the train station, 10 minutes later, he arrived there. He looked around outside before deciding to go in. The sun is starting to rise and it's already getting really hot outside. Just when he was about to go inside someone tugged the back of his jacket.

"Hey Roxas, where are you going? I'm right here!" Roxas looked back and saw his red-spiky-haired friend staring at him.

"Oh, it's you Axel."

"Well, of course it's me! Who else would it be? It's our special day Roxas, I'm glad you didn't come late!"

"Right, wouldn't miss it for the world. Anyways, Axel, why are you still wearing that coat? It's so hot outside, can you take the heat? And plus, you look like a stalker standing next to me in that black coat. Can't you, change?"

"I would take it off Roxas, but this coat is too tight, so I'm not wearing any extra clothes underneath. Sorry! Oh, what if I wear these sunglasses? Do you think that'll make me less, odd looking?"

"Axel, you're hopeless. Just… Don't do anything else to your outfit."

"Aw, okay then Roxas! Let's go get our tickets to go to the amusement park! Yay!" Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and took him inside the train station. Axel went up to the ticket booth and ordered the tickets. "Two tickets to take the train to Disneyland please Mr. Train-Person!" The ticket guy handed Axel both of the tickets, and Axel ran off to where the benches were and sat down.

"Um, Axel… can you, let go of my hand? We look weird."

"What? Uh? OH! Sorry, sorry, sorry Roxas. My bad!" He lets go of Roxas's hand and started playing around with his hair. "Hey Roxas! Do you think it would look okay if I straightened my hair?"

"Um, let me think about this." Roxas suddenly had a mental image of Axel with his hair down looking like… a girl. "UHM… how about if you don't try it Axel? I think your hair looks fine just the way it is. Spiky, and… more manly looking. I mean, yeah." Axel gave Roxas a small smile. "Oh, really? Okay then if you like it this way! I'll keep it forever!" The train finally arrived at the station, and the two boys walked off to board the train.

30 minutes of silence have passed ever since the two board the train. _This is weird. Axel's not talking to me. I wonder what's wrong. Hm, oh well, this silence is good. I wonder what he's think- Wait a minute, why am I thinking of such things?! I don't really care what he thinks! Right?_ Roxas took a glance at Axel and saw that he was sitting there looking really serious. _His silence is scaring me. What's wrong with him? Did I do something wron_- Roxas's thoughts were cut off by screeching noise of the train's breaks. Axel didn't move an inch and just sat there staring at the floor. Roxas started walking to the door before he realized that Axel was still sitting down.

"Axel, we're here you know? Man, did I do something wrong? You know, I like it better when you're talking to me." Roxas couldn't believe he just said that, but he did and right after he said it Axel sprung up with a grin on his face and they both walked out of the train.

They waited in line for around 10 minutes until it was their turn to buy tickets to get in Disneyland. Throughout the whole 10 minutes, Axel wouldn't shut up about how awesome the day is going to be. Receiving their tickets, they went inside and looked at the map of all the rides that they got. _This is gonna be an interesting day indeed._ Roxas looked up from studying the map expecting to see Axel standing there, but to his surprise, he's not. He looked to his sides and then behind him and found out that he's nowhere to be seen.

"Axel… where are you?" Roxas called out his named several times just to get awkward glances from the other people at the park. Disneyland was crawling with people of all ages. Children were running around with balloons trailing on behind. Parents were taking as many pictures as their camera allow them to take, making memories by the second. Roxas could see a few grandparents having a wonderful time with their grandchildren, laughing and talking. Everywhere he looks he sees happiness in people's faces. This IS Disneyland after all, the place where dreams come true. Roxas tried calling out Axel's name again and he got the same result as last time, the other people at the park were staring at him like he's crazy. He could hear a few murmurs from the people saying something about 'that blonde kid being lost' or 'is he crazy?'. He frantically looked around and around and around, but still no sign of Axel. Roxas stood there in the middle of the street while people gleefully pass by him. None of them seems to care to ask if he's okay or something. No one in their right mind would go to Disneyland alone, and yet there's this 15 year old boy standing in the middle of the street with no one accompanying him. Roxas couldn't take it anymore; everywhere he looks he couldn't find Axel. 10 minutes have passed and it seems like hours that he has been stranded there. His knees feel weak and he fell down crying. Still no response from the crowd; they all seems to be having the time of their life and couldn't care less about what other people are doing.

_Where is that dummy? Did he invite me here just to leave me, is that it? Did I do something so bad that I deserve this kind of treatment? He's annoying and he's hot-headed, but he's still my friend. My best friend to be in fact... Aren't friends supposed to be there for each other when you most need them? Where is he now? Stupid Axel. Sure I didn't want to see him at all when I woke up this morning, but… something strange happened on the ride to here that made me hate myself for thinking that. A Nobody like myself don't have a heart to be able to feel, but how come I'm feeling really alone right now._ Roxas wanted to scream but nothing came out of his throat. He wants to run away from this entire crowd but there's nowhere to go. _AXEL YOU BIG JERK. WHERE ARE YOU?!_ He hit the ground with his fist and found out that that was not a good idea. _Ouch._ Just when he thought all hope was lost of ever finding Axel in this humongous park, Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas? Um, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Axel you big dummy! Where were you?! I was so worried I lost you or something."

"Er… well I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell you, but I went over to the gift shop and bought you this!" Axel handed Roxas a bright yellow bag with a symbol of Mickey's head on the front. Roxas looked inside and found that Axel have bought him a Mickey-hat wearing teddy bear with a t-shirt that say 'Axel and Roxas Best Friends Forever' and on the back is a picture of them together.

"You dummy," Roxas cried. "At least tell me first that you're going to do something so I wouldn't be worried sick!"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that, but you were being really cold to me during the train right, so I didn't know if you'll care if I disappear for a sec--" Before he could finish what he was saying, Roxas hugged him. "Axel you big jerk… Don't leave me like that ever again." Axel gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't worry Roxas, I won't EVER leave you like that EVER again. I promise."


End file.
